The Perfect Date
by houseofme
Summary: Simmons had decided that she couldn't wait any longer, she knew he still liked her, Skye and Bobbi had said that, so why did he never asked? For missu-e in the fitzsimmons secret valentine on tumblr.


**_for missus-e in the fitzsimmonssecretvalentine in tumblr_**

**Disclaimer: **If you reconize anything, I don't own it. The original prompt idea comes from missus-e prompt in the fitzsimmmons secret valentine

* * *

_Simmons had decided that she couldn't wait any longer, she knew he still liked her, Skye and Bobbi had said that, so why did he never asked?_

* * *

_So she decided to just step up, and ask him out. _

_It had all begun when Skye and Bobbi told her how they thought he felt._

_"Jemma. He loves you." Skye said while they were watching a movie. "We all know that. He told you himself."_

_"That was before, Skye. He barely talked to me for a long time when I got back from HYDRA, it was just like in The Academy all over again." Jemma said. "He hated me then, and I fell like he hated me when I got back until we managed to talk a few weeks ago. We are just getting back to being us around each other and I don't want to ruin that."_

_"Wait, you said he hated you in the academy?" Bobbi asked and Jemma nodded. "That wasn't the history I heard."_

_"What?" Jemma asked confused._

_"He told Lance, that told me, that he was too scared to talk to you in The Academy, that he felt like you were the only other really smart kid and that he wanted to impress you." Bobbi said_

_"R-really?" Jemma asked and Skye nodded._

_"Come on, I thought you two had that sorted out. I mean, you told me that time about you two in The Academy but when Fitz told me his version, I told him yours. I thought you two talked about it." Skye said from her spot in the couch._

_"We didn't." Jemma said. "Was that really how he felt? Like he needed to impress me?"_

_"Du-uh." Skye said. "He loves you, and he loves you probably since you two got in The Academy. So get yourself together and ask him out."_

_"What if he says no?" Jemma asked apreensive._

_"It's Leopold Fitz we are talking about." Bobbi said. "He would say yes to you even if you ask him to infiltrade a HYDRA base with you."_

_"Okay, I'll ask him. But where should we go?" Jemma said deciding that was better to just see if they had a chance, if the ride was worth it._

_"We have that extraction mission in Paris next week. In valentine's day." Skye said. "Ask him out, and you two will go have some fun in the city after the mission."_

* * *

She decided to ask him the other day, even if he would say no, and even if that would break their newly back to their old easy friendship, she knew she had to try it. Even if it could break her heart to hear a 'no', it would be worth a try.

The ride was worth it for her.

"Oh, hi Fitz." Jemma found herself saying when she saw him in their lab, he had recently agreed to work back with her in thier lab, their lab, she still loved the sound of it.

"Jemma." Fitz said as he turned to face her. "So, did you had a nice evening with the girls yesterday?"

"I did, but I acually wanted to ask you something." She said uncertain of her own voice.

"Anything." He said smiling at her.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithmewhenwefinishourmissioninparisnextweek?" She said in a rush.

"Uh, slow a bit, Jems." Fitz said. "I still can't understand when you speak way too fast."

"Would you like to go out with me when we finish our mission in Paris next week?" Jemma said. "Like uh, a date?"

"A date?" Fitz asked and Jemma almost ran from embarassement.

"Y-yeah."

"I would love to." Fitz said as walked to her and planted a small kiss in her cheek, long enough to make her melt, but too short for her liking.

* * *

On the day of their actual date, a week later, Jemma was nervous.

No, nervous was too little for what she was feeling. She was terrified. terrified that she would mess up, that she would say something that would ruin everything.

But as she always said it, she exceled in preparation. So, she prepared everything.

But nothing she could have prepared for would help on what happened.

The mission had been a disaster. The extraction team got caught in an ambush. There were bullets everywhere and while Fitz and Jemma tried to run, she felt the most agonizing pain she had ever felt in all her years of living. She had been shot.

"Jemma?!" Fitz voice was loud and scared. "Please be fine, Jem." it was all Fitz said while carrying her to the BUS.

"What happened?" May asked seeing Jemma in Fitz's arms, almost passed out.

"She-She got s-shot." Fitz said. "You need to help me, s-she's almost u-unconscious."

"She'll be fine. Don't worry, Fitz." May said before she helped Fitz put Jemma in the lab. "Wheels up in three." She said beofre letting the other agents help Jemma and getting ready to fly the plane.

* * *

"What happened?" Fitz heard a soft voice ask him while he sat next to Jemma in the infermary.

"You got shot in the arm during our mission." Fitz said as she started to remember.

"Oh, no. Our date, Fitz." Jemma said almost in a sob. She wanted it all to be perfect. She had everything ready. They would go to a nice restaurant and then after it, they would go see the Eiffel Tower and it would be perfect.

"It's okay, Jem. We can go another time. All that matters is that you are okay." Fitz said as he sat on the bed, next to Jemma and hugged her.

"But, I-I had everything sorted out. We would go to a restaurant and then we would go to the Eiffel Tower and it would be pefect. I'm sorry, Leo."

"Don't be. I'm sure our date would have been perfect anywhere. Even in a hospital room." Fitz smiled at her.

Jemma laughed and Fitz had the most birght idea he could think of in the moment to make her smile.

"Actually, give me a second and I'll be right back." Fitz said before leaving the room rushedly.

"Leo?" Jemma called after him, but he was already out of ear shot, so she waited for him, uhtil she fell asleep once more because of the painkillers.

* * *

"I need your help." Fitz said as he entered the lounge, where all the other agents were sitting an chatting with each other.

"Uh, who are you asking for help, and why?" Hunter asked as Bobbi glared at him.

"Say it, and we will help you. Is it about Jemma?" Bobbi said.

"Yes. You see, we were going on a uh, date, but she got shot and now she's kinda sad, so I thought why not have our date there, in the infermary. So I need to get the tv and the stereo, and some food, oh and get the Doctor Who DVDs."

"Right away, Turbo." Mack said as Skye, Bobbi, Hunter and him got up and ready to help.

* * *

When Jemma woke up, she honestly couldn't belive that she was still in the infermary room. The room now had a tv, that she soon reconized as the tv they had in the lounge, a tray of sandwiches and Leo Fitz standing in the doorway smiling at her.

"Oh, you woke up. I was starting to worry." He said with a smile.

"Where did you got all this?" She asked gesturing to the tv, the food and the DVDs.

"I had some help." he said walking to her. "You, uh, said you wanted our date to be perfect, and so I thought it would be nice to still have our date, even in the infermary room. So I prepared a few things for us."

"It's already perfect. Thank you." Jemma smiled.

"So, move over, we have Doctor Who, proscuitto and buffalo mozzarela sandwiches, with just a hint of homemade pesto aioli. And I do hope you don't mind me using your homemade pesto aioli."

"I made it for you anyway." Jemma said as she snuggled close to him.

"Great. So, I know this is not Paris, or a fancy dinner, or the Eiffel Tower and you can kick me out of the room anytime, but-"

"No, Leo. This is perfect." Jemma said kissing him cheek. "Is even more perfect than anything I could have planned."

"I still think you're more than that, you know?" Fitz said looking at Jemma's eyes.

"Good, you are more than that too." She said before kissing him.

The kiss was slow and perfect and Jemma wished that it never stopped. But when it did, she was more than glad to look into Fitz eye's and see that he loved it, just as she did.

"Uh, we uh just-." Fitz said trying to form words and Jemma giggled.

"Yeah, we just kissed." Jemma said smiling to him. "And I think I liked it a lot."

"I think I did like it too." Fitz said as he got up to set the dvd player

"Good, so it's settled that we both liked it, and that I love you." Jemma said before Fitz next to her.

"And I love you too." Fitz said. "So, what are we now?"

"Us. Fitzsimmons, you're my other half, no matter what."

"Good, cause you're my other half too." Fitz said. "And my official girlfriend if you'd like, of course."

"That's all I want." Jemma said before they kissed once more. "Did you really wanted to impress me in The Academy?" She asked a while after.

"Maybe? Did it worked back then?" He said with a small smile.

"It always do." Jemma answered with a sweet smile. "It always do."

When the team found them in the next morning, they were still snuggled together, not even an inch separating them, and the team knew that nothing was going to separate them now.


End file.
